I Am
by clueingforlooks221B
Summary: The most important factor is that the color of the marker is always black. Which is why Peepers hunted down a red marker. Red is everything his tyrant is against. Red is loud, messy, and bloody. Red is an emotion tied up in itself. It largely contrasts to her bland tones of whites, grays, and blacks. Red is perfect. An AU of Peepers and Hater's first meeting.


I am gay.

The words lie in perfect handwriting across the bleak white shirt. "Perfect" like the villain that has now taken over their planet.

The phrase mocks Peepers. He tries to ignore the itching burn the words seem to be etching into his skin; he knows he's just imagining the sensation.

Yet it still gets to him.

He scratches and it gets worse, his thoughts bleeding out. The stream of them are endless. No matter how much he applies pressure his mind doesn't stop.

It won't stop, and he's left to confront his conscience.

Words bleed out, staining across his brain and soaking in.

It's not like being gay was the reason he was ever bullied in the past. I am short would have been much more demeaning in his society.

It is the fact that it is a problem and disgraceful to his new tyrant that gets to him. The fact that a part of who he is is out there so clearly for anyone to see. He feels vulnerable; much more so than he has ever felt in his life and that is saying a lot. Sure the population is mainly men so most people are at least bi, but it's not like their new leader knew that. Once it was outlawed by her they quickly hid it. Peepers had just been one of the few that had unfortunately gotten caught.

The part that bugs Peepers the most is that he hadn't even liked the guy. They hooked up a long time ago and "dated" for barely any time before Peepers ended things. Of course, the guy posted they were in a relationship- which was blowing things way out of proportion- all over social media. When the queen took over he didn't delete it, since he was apart of 99.9% of the population of idiots, and got both of them in trouble.

And it wasn't fair, their new overlord had come so suddenly. No one was prepared for it. Of course, even if they were there was not much they could have done about it.

The planet didn't have a leader to start with, so it wasn't a hard feat.

She came crashing down in a giant ship, and literally rocked the tiny planet. Of course the people started freaking out, instead of trying to calmly analyze the situation like Peepers was doing. He instantaneously knew what was going on, while his peers ran around in puzzled fury.

He is shocked no one had taken their planet over sooner.

Sure he has had the fleeting thought about becoming a tyrant, but knows there would be no point. He wouldn't stand (haha) a chance since being short gains him no respect. People overlook him, literally. Even though the citizens were much more discriminating towards him when he was younger, Peepers did still get into tiffs with a person every now and then.

Besides, there are no resources that are valuable, and the people…

Their leader quickly realized this.

The people are like dogs; dumb, easily loyal to anyone, and untrainable.

That's why she's proclaimed the species of the people are to be called dogs now. Another wonderful aspect about her.

She makes the mistake of wasting her time with them. Peepers had hoped the wanna-be would realize they are worthless, get fed up, and leave. Maybe stick a flag up, claim the planet, and leave them to their own devices. Let it be one up on the leader board, but more for a filler then anything to be proud of. Every evil leader had filler planets.

But their tyrant isn't quickly nicknamed the perfectionist for nothing.

She is trying to train them. Key word trying.

Peepers knows with hard work, because of their loyalty, and with a physically strong leader it is possible. But only to a small degree. The leader would have to reward them, but not too often to where they got lazy. They would have to train them, but mediocrely to just scare people. Peepers doubts they could ever battle, but maybe a few out of the bunch could have potential. Perhaps with weapons, but even then they wouldn't be much. They are just easily prone to mistakes, and most clumsy.

But the tyrant didn't do any of this, and because of that Peepers knew instantly that she was going to fail.

She pushes them too hard, and continuously punishes them. Each passing day as her anger grows, the potential of the people fades more and more.

Most recently she came out with the t-shirt policy. With every flaw a dog makes, it gets written on the t-shirt of their new uniforms. A humiliation tactic, but it is only vaguely working.

Just this morning Peepers heard two "dogs" giving each other a high-five since both of their shirts matched. I am not looking before I cross the street.

Honestly Peepers is frustrated just watching this all uncoil. She is now tenth on the board, and should have already moved on to bigger planets. The more time she wastes on them, the higher the risk of her falling down the leader board becomes. Peepers hopes a new villain will come put his planet out of its misery. Anyone is better than her.

A villain had come once, but it was when Peepers was young. The memory of this happening is blank in his mind. Instead when he thinks about it words appear from the stories and rumors he has heard about their old king. All he knows is that he hadn't lasted but three days, and must have spread the word to not waste time with the planet. His flag stayed in the center of the town for many years, but one day vanished. No one ever said anything.

But Peepers, who follows the villain board by heart, knows the tyrant fell off the board completely. Perhaps he had died, or became good. Peepers doesn't care, anyone who isn't in the top ten he doesn't pertain himself to. Sure he knows basic facts about every villain ever, but he knows more about the villains in the top ten than they probably know about themselves.

Peepers had been excited when a ship came crashing down. He's wanted a villain to conquer their planet since he had been born. All the neighboring planets have evil leaders, but of course the planet he is born on did not. It just made Peepers hate his kind and planet even more.

Of course when a villain finally came it had to be her. She had never interested Peepers before, and certainly didn't now. He wanted Major Threat, or the new quickly rising young villain Lord Hater. But no, he gets this old hag who just won't leave.

Peepers is hoping she will just die already. Every breath she takes shakes, and uses so much energy. With each inhale she hunches over, and has to take several attempts before the dragged in air stays in her system. Her bony hands cling to her legs, seeming to be the only thing anchoring her to the planet. Or really the only thing keeping her battered soul in her body. And when she gets furious, which is more often than not, this all intensifies. How fast her angry flushed face flashes pale and gray again. Any day now Peepers swears, and wishes.

But each passing day his optimism thinned out to non-existent.

And this shirt is the last straw.

At this point every "dog" has earned themselves at least one sentence on their shirts. Most had multiple, but one thing remains the same with all the shirts. I am is written the largest, and in prestigious impossibly neat writing.

The most important factor is that the color of the marker is always black.

Which is why Peepers hunted down a red marker. Red is everything his tyrant is against. Red is loud, messy, and bloody. Red is an emotion tied up in itself. It largely contrasts to her bland tones of whites, grays, and blacks.

Red is perfect.

All around his shirt Peepers starts to write, and makes sure his hand writing is purposefully messier then usual. Surrounding the I am he slaps on as many words as he can associate with himself. Angry, smart, not afraid, capable, commanding, ruthless, evil, and even short just to fill more space. He ends with better than you. He writes it larger than the I am, and scrawls it on the back of the shirt.

Peepers can't wait to wear it tomorrow. He's not scared of the consequences because the worst thing she can do is throw him behind bars. No doubt he would be able to escape. Someone has to stand up for the planet, and the "dogs" certainly aren't going to do it without being prompted.

He is going to start a rebellion. Peepers wants to spark a fire. He knows if they all ban together there are enough of them to outnumber her army and scare her off. Because if there was one pro about the planet it is that there is a lot of them. The "dogs" just need a person to unite them, and Peepers hopes they will follow after him.

Or at least get inspired.

Eyes are burning in his back and torso. Along his spine and down his arms he can feel them. Hundreds of them.

People stop to stare, lids gaping. Some pupils shrink while others widen. The same question circles around everyones irises, driving them mad and making their eyes spin. What is he doing?

Peepers doesn't stop walking. He struts on, spine held as straight as he can. He steadies his face into a mask of importance and hopefully confidence. Tilting his head up he makes his stance wider and strides longer.

Every day they have been meeting in the plaza for directions from their tyrant.

This time she would be the one getting reprimanded.

Being casual had never been his peers strong suit. In the crowd they openly continued gaping at him, and squinting at the words he wrote on himself. They mumble all around him, and he clearly hears the unanswered questions. Peepers knew their eyes would draw his leaders attention, and inwardly smirks.

"WHAT?!"

Peepers almost let his smirk loose. Her voice cracked, and the shock sent her into a fit of coughs. As quickly as it comes it ended, sadly.

"YOU!" Shaking, she points her long wrinkled finger at Peepers. The crowd stares at him, and just to piss her off Peepers looks behind himself. It is what any one of his fellow "dogs" would do after all. She growls loudly, and Peepers slowly adverts his attention back to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Her voice is an old wooden door on its last hinges, obnoxiously creaking. It feels like nails are being raked up Peepers back, and he pushes his shudder down.

"Just improved my shirt a tad." Peepers voice comes out smoothly, but still holds the nasally tone that ruins the potential coolness of it.

She opens her mouth, stance shaking in anger. Before she can muster the strength to yell more, a loud engine roars off in the distance. Her face drops and pales, adding more wrinkles to her already crumbled features. The dictator's head snaps up, and everyone follows her gaze towards the cloudy horizon.

A maroon van tears through the clouds, and bounces down onto the dirt from the force of going so fast. Brown erupts up from the ground, temporarily cascading the van in smoke. The vehicle zooms through it before the smoke can settle. Dead silence fills the crowd, and is broken by the engine revving. The car goes even faster, and Peepers can feel the sudden shift of nervousness in the crowd. He can hear the remarks trapped in everyone's throats.

The air whips from the force of everyone turning their heads to look back at their leader.

But Peepers eye is still following the van, disbelief making his pupil grow wide.

No way, it can't be. There's no way.

But when the van gets closer Peepers theory is confirmed. Peepers knows just where to look for the proof, the side of the van and the front under the window. Sure enough, Lord Hater's face and name are there.

All the blood rushes from his frame, and he fears he may faint. He looks to the- now certainly ex- dictator of his planet who looks like she is going to faint too. Although he knows not from excitement like him. The horror that shrinks her eyes is apparent from where Peepers is, and he is all the way in the center of the crowd. She takes a step back, her mouth flapping uselessly as nothing but air plummets out.

Tires screeching halts the stunned silence. Around him the "dogs" cringe and squeeze their eyes shut, and some hiss as the noise bounces through the crowd. Peepers unabashedly stares as the Lord Hater jumps out of the van.

From inside the van his stereo blasts as he throws his hands up, green lightening shooting out in all directions. The electricity bolts illuminate his face and bring out the green in his eyes. Of course, Peepers is the only one to notice that.

"It is I, Lord Hater!" The bolts cackle ominously behind him as he growls, "and I-" In the glory of it all Peepers finds himself zoning out.

Even though something always called Peepers to Hater, he wasn't his favorite. Until now, that is.

But Peepers can't help but bring to light what he had noticed when he read up on Lord Hater several weeks ago. He is sincerely lacking in assets such as an army, or a better and bigger mode of transportation.

Peepers can't believe he has gotten this far without that all. Lord Hater is intimidating and powerful, sure, but that could only get a villain so far. He must have a great mind.

He is tenth on the leader board, and after he rules their planet he will be ninth.

The crowd jumps back, parting to let Hater through as he swaggers up to their current leader. His face is stone, but his eyes glow in domination. He is not a force to mess with.

Out of thin air he pulls his hand out of his coat to reveal a flag with his face poorly drawn on it.

He sticks his flag down onto the dirt platform right at her feet, declaring, "This planet now belongs to LORD HATER! THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!"

From deep in his throat a barreling laugh tumbles out as Hater shoots more lightening. His laughter and the cackling of the energy soon fades, as does Peepers fondness of Hater.

Everything goes silent. One of the "dogs" in the back coughs, but it only momentarily breaks through the painfully awkward silence.

"Is this guy serious?" Someone behind Peepers attempted to whisper, but it is too loud. Hater swings around, eyes glowing red, and Peepers can feel the "dog" behind him stiffening. Said "dog" loudly gulps as his eyes rake across Hater's clenched fists that begin to glow green. Hater's jaw tightens, and Peepers feels a shiver of fright claw down his spine even though the look isn't directed towards him.

"That's it?" She mocks, and then starts cackling. Hater flashes back to her, glaring, "What? I stuck my flag down now this planet is mine!" Peepers sighs, of course there has to be a catch to him. No one is that perfect. How had he conquered so many planets? Was he just aimlessly throwing flags down and leaving? No wonder why he was getting so far so fast.

"No," With a surprising amount of strength she yanks the flag up, "This planet is mine." Lord Hater reaches for the flag, but their dictator keeps a surprisingly strong grip on it.

"Oh," He states firmly, "I was giving you the chance to surrender."

They start a tug-a-war over the flag. With each tug the audiences heads turn, left to right, right to left, closely watching in anticipation.

"Give, me, back, my, flag." In between each ground out word through his grinding teeth is a sharp tug of the flag.

"Oh my grop!" It is evident at this point that Hater is getting tired, but their tyrant is in much worse of a state. Each pull from her side is getting weaker, and sweat pools and rains down her temple.

"Just give me back my flag!" It whips out of his mouth so fast Peepers almost misses what he whined out. Hater gives one last pull and their tyrant tumbles backwards, hands now empty.

"HA!" Hater thrusts the flag up, wildly waving it.

One of their leaders guards, suddenly deciding to actually do something, leaps at Hater. The guard momentarily gets Lord Hater down on the ground, but is thrown off. Hater swings around, electrocuting him. Another guard runs for him, but right when he raises his glowing fist the guard halts. Lord Hater has no mercy, an asset Peepers loves, and with no hesitation shoots him. The guard twitches and then drops to the ground, still. More guards come rushing but stop abruptly. They look at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for?!" She screeches at them, but they are not at all intimidated by it. After a moment of silence one of the taller guards steps up, answering, "Um he has powers, and we don't, so…" He takes a step back along with the other guards.

Peepers didn't blame them in this situation. She is weak and frail, and on her death bed. Each breath looks and sounds like her last. He can see how visually draining it is for her to force air in and out of her bent light body. It is no surprise that they don't respect her.

But Hater is respectable, and not just for his powers. He has the charisma and power of intimidation in everything from the way his eyes angrily bulge to his stance.

Peepers can't wait for him to seize their planet. Hater is the leader he wants… even if he leaves them afterwards. Sure he is probably going to fall off the leader board in the next few days, but man, he is powerful.

The leader looks around, analyzing the situation. Her eyes are dull with dread, and almost ready to accept feat.

But then her vision putzes around the crowd, and as she looks further over to the right her face gets a little more white and less wrinkled. Her pale thin lips tilts into a nasty intimidation of a grin, showing her crooked yellow teeth. "Dogs! Clearly you don't want him as a leader! I am much more qualified."

Before Hater says anything Peepers jumps up, yelling as loud as he can, "NO!" Her head snaps in his direction and glares daggers into him, but it is nothing in comparison to the way Peepers felt when Hater glowered. Hers is comical now.

Lord Hater simpers. "Ha! Yes they do!" "That was only one person!" She waggles her finger at him.

"Lord Hater is number ten on the villain chart, and you're number eleven. His van is cooler than your ship. It doesn't draw as much attention as it does for sneak attacks. He is also much more powerful! And he isn't about to die like you are!" Peepers crosses his arms, and her glare doesn't reach him this time since he isn't bouncing. Some of the braver "dogs" in the back of the crowd ooohhhh.

The people around him, on the other hand, lurch away from him. Cowards. Her light blue eyes focus on him once more.

Hater scans his eyes over Peepers now that he can see him. His features hold a different light, and are appraising.

"You-" Before she can even start again Peepers interrupts.

"Hates great! Best villain!" He starts to chant it, and raises his fist into the air. The other "dogs" just stare at him blankly, and others look unsure.

Peepers was going to go with "Hates great! He's the best!" but thought that sounded too cheerleader like. "Hate is the greatest, he is the best villain." was his next thought but it was too long.

Lord Hater's eyes shine and his bony mouth twists into a small smile. With newfound determination he faces their tyrant head on. His eyes darken and his smile drops to a thin line of intense focus. His eyes and fists begin to glow, and he growls out, "When I want something I take it. This planet belongs to Lord Hater, future number one villain in all of the galaxy!"

Before the woman can make any movements to run for her literal life, he zaps her. She drops to the ground, and moans out in agony. She falls soundless and stops all movements.

Everyone stares at her unmoving figure, eyes wide and air growing still. No one does anything in the pregnant pause but look at her.

Two of her guards jolt into action. They rush forwards, hauling her up. She starts madly thrusting, trying to escape from their arms. "This planet is horrendous! I'm glad to be gone! It was a waste of my time you are all stupid!" She goes from trying to get to Hater to the "dogs". Her pupils dance with craze, and her teeth are clenched so hard Peepers swears they're going to break.

The guards carry her back to the ship, her strength equivalent to the power of an insect.

Everyone mutely watches her go. Once the ship shoots off into the star scattered atmosphere Hater turns and looks Peepers directly in his eye. Peepers heart stops, but not from anxiety.

"You!" He points his boney finger at him, and the crowd parts even more. He yells this part, voice vibrating from the authority held in his tone.

"What's your name?" The question slips out casually and softer.

Peepers is excited, yet scared at the same time. His heart kicks back into action, trembling in his chest. "Peepers," He holds the next term on the tip of his tongue, debating if he should let it out or not, but it ends up slipping loose before his mind catches up, "sir."

Hater crookedly grins. "Come here." He orders, and without a thought Peepers obeys. He straightens his back as far as it can go, but as he walks among the crowd he remembers just how short he is. His peers tower over him.

At the reminder Peepers momentarily shrinks, but quickly shoots back up knowing that constricting back will only make him appear shorter and weaker.

Once he reaches the platform he stops, having to crank back his head as far as it can to see Lord Hater. His neck is already complaining at the action, straining and pinching at his nerves for him to look down. But the sight of Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy, makes the irritation worth it.

Unexpectedly Hater grabs him, clutching his hands around his ribcage. Peepers almost lets out a squeak, but luckily captures it in is throat and forces it down to erupt in his stomach.

Hater's hands are burning, and for a minute Peepers thought he was electrocuting him. He swore he could feel lightening striking down his spine and igniting a fire in his chest and hands.

Lord Hater dumps him on stage and Peepers stays seated, dazed. With his widened eye he stares up at Hater, the shock numbing the growing pain in his neck and making his body cool.

Hater's eyes examine his chest, and Peepers face gets hot. Why is he staring at my chest?

Oh grop. The shirt.

Peepers is burning now, face raw with humiliation.

There goes his chance with Hater.

With being a partner in dominating the galaxy, of course. Not a partner in any other way, Peepers rushes to inwardly clarify to himself.

Lord Hater scans through the crowd, and Peepers can see the bodies tensing one by one as Hater assess their shirts.

With each person he looks at Peepers can see him growing more and more confused. He turns back to Peepers, "What's the meeting of the, uh," He awkwardly fumbles with his hands, "shirts?" He avoids eye contact, his pupils darting around at the ground as his shoulders slump backwards. Peepers can tell he is embarrassed and agitated with himself for not knowing, and that puts his instincts on edge.

Hater looks so small suddenly and Peepers wants to hug and coddle him. He blanches at this newfound trait of his. Where did that come from?

"Oh uh," The useless words somersault out of his mouth, and he struggles to compose them. "T-they're," Peepers cringes at his stuttering, and he uses his irritation to help steady his voice, "They were a protocol by our old leader as a punishing technique that didn't work, at all. Each time we broke one of her rules she would write what we did wrong on our shirts."

"Oh yeah obviously." Hater rushes out, nodding his head.

"You must have done a lot wrong for her to write it in red." Lord Hater notions to his shirt. "And so messy. She must have been so angry when she was writing it." Hater's jaw opens in the mimics of a praising grin.

Peepers is tempted to lie. But if he reads the words they're all foolish and not crimes.

"She sure is strict if being short is a crime." Lord Hater nudges his finger towards where Peepers wrote it on his shoulder, and Peepers backs up. He tugs at the bottom of shirt and fiddles with it, but the uncomfortableness of the moment remains standing stiffly in his fingertips.

"I actually, uh, wrote it. All. I did it to get back at her to rebel and mock her…" The more he is talking the more Peepers truly feels like one of his kind. "It's stupid." Peepers ends, and as he exhales he lets go of all the hope he had in impressing Lord Hater.

"No, no. It's actually pretty, cool." While Hater is the epiphany of awkwardness Peepers is giddy. "Wha-" His voice has raised many octaves and he clears his throat, "Really?" It is still high, but an improvement. Hater just nods, then goes back to examining his shirt.

He is actually reading each and every word. Honestly, it freaks Peepers out. When Hater looks at him he already feels like his soul is out on display, but now it truly is.

For the first time someone knows more about Peepers then he wants them to. And he especially doesn't want Lord Hater to know all his flaws, he has to impress him! But he guesses he blew that chance.

"Is this… okay?" Peepers almost didn't ask, but had the desire to want to be accepted by him for some odd reason. Peepers never cared about what others think, unless it pertained to his height. But Hater, his opinion he actually values.

When Hater looks at him quizzically Peepers gestures to the red words. The words revealing who he really is, and he wrote so many to fill the spaces that most are negative. Traits like stubborn, envious, and short really got to him even though he wrote that last word the tiniest.

"Oh." He breaths out, and then nods, "Yeah."

Lord Hater clears his throat, and behind his eyes inner turmoil rumbles. Puzzlement of why this moment feels so emotional, and most importantly awkward.

It is all just awkward.

One of the dogs from the audience clears his throat, "So uhh, what are you gonna do to us?"

Everyone stares at him, unblinking. "Oh uh… just let you guys hang here I guess." Hater states.

The silence drags on.

"Anyways Hater out!"

With that, Lord Hater struts away. The crowd disperses, and Peepers looks lost as Hater walks to his van.

When his hand is on the door handle, Peepers jolts into action. "Wait!" Hater freezes. "Could I come with you?"

Hater freezes, and then howls in laughter. He turns around, amusement thick on his tongue.

"You," Hater's finger shakes, his laughter coursing through him as he points at Peepers, "want to come with me. The most powerful villain in the whole galaxy."

Peepers lids narrow at him, "Yes."

Hater starts to laugh again.

Peepers places his hands on his hips, "You're not the most powerful anyways." Once he mumbles this he regrets it. Lord Hater explodes, "WHAT?! OF COURSE I AM!"

Peepers hops backwards, squeaking out, "Of course you're powerful s-sir," It slips out again but he is too scared to notice it. "But there are nine villains ahead of you on the leader board." Hater stares at him, "Eight." Peepers blinks, "O-okay eight, but my point still stands-" "And I'll be number one soon! I can do it on my own I don't need you!" Hater rips open the door, and Peepers jerks.

Peepers has never been good at flattery, but hopes to who ever is listening that it will persuade Hater to let him come. Peepers has to get off this planet. He can't live another day on it. Plus if he got to go with Hater he would be living his dream.

"I'm a huge fan!"

Hater turns around, looking at him in interest. Peepers takes this as his cue to continue. "And its been my dream to meet you. To go with you would be a huge honor. It has been my number one goal in life to be evil. I want to be just like you!" None of it is a lie really. It's just getting it out there that's hard for him. Peepers looks Hater straight in the eye, and desperately tries to throw all his plead and hope at him.

To Peepers surprise this actually works.

"You want to come rule the galaxy with me? Destroy people and conquer planets and evil stuff?" Peepers nods and Hater considers it.

"I'm great with planning! I can…"

After that point all Hater hears is the buzzing of nerdy rambling.

Hater ponders his potential. Well he can probably cook, and help me decide what to do with the planets I have already conquered. Not that I'll admit that last part to him anytime soon. Stupid Emperor Awesome is on the rise, and is ahead of me.

Lord Hater knows he will have to start acquiring people. Hater studies Peepers, and finds him actually kinda cute.

Maybe he can be my pet, that old lady was calling them all dogs after all. And that's a species of pets somewhere.

Wow he's still talking.

"OKAY SHUT UP ALREADY!" Peepers falls mute, staring up at him.

Hater climbs into his van and slams the door. Peepers shoulders slump, and he figures that he should have expected this.

Hater cranks down the window and nudges with his thumb to the passenger seat, "Get in." Peepers jumps, face lighting up as he runs to the other side of the van. Hater lets a smile pull his lips apart, but forces it down when Peepers gets into the van.

Peepers lids scrunch together and form a U. "Oh thank you sir you won't regret this!" His voice dances with joy. "I already have a lot of ideas of what to do with the planets you have conquered so far."

The car yanks into motion as Hater tears off, effectively shutting Peepers up to Hater's delight. Peepers is slammed back into the worn-in seat, and outside the window dust flies into the blobs of scenery passing by too quickly for him to comprehend.

He feels light, and for once not so sad. Peepers starts to laugh and it makes Hater's cold insides warm a bit. Hater smirks at him as he looks at him out of the corner of his eye, and steps on the gas harder. Dirt flies around them and Peepers somehow manages to smile wider. For an eyeball smiling it's really contagious and Hater finds his smirk turning into a jaw widening grin. Peepers starts to laugh again, and it mixes in beautifully with the sound of the engine.

But the sight of the shirt makes Hater stop. There's still white spots, and on the front there is a wide empty space. Vexation makes his blood gush and ring in his ears. He didn't care that most of the writing on the shirt Peepers did, it was the fact that the shirt is another evil villains! That tyrant who had possessed him and left her mark on him! Lord Hater starts to tremble from the fury, and his foot shakes on the gas. The pad of his foot starts to lighten up on it, and Peepers notices the car is going slower. He looks to Hater whose face is scrunched, and looks like he is going to pop several blood vessels. "Uh, sir?" He asks tentatively, but Hater is so far gone in his mind that he can't hear him.

Jealousy ebbs at his thoughts and taints his actions. Hater slams on the brakes, and the car halts. The brakes scream in protest of being stomped on so abruptly, and Peepers would have gone lunging out the front window if he hadn't put his seatbelt on. He still flies forwards though, and smacks into his seat roughly. Lord Hater remains oblivious as Peepers shakes, air trickling slowly back into his system. Hater takes his seatbelt off, and starts to rummage through the back of his van. "Come on, come on, I know it's around here somewhere."

Peepers remains motionless, and his pupil has shrunk drastically.

"AHA!" Hater's cry brings Peeper back to reality, and he glowers at Hater. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Peepers explodes and continues to tremble from anger and anxiety, but Hater ignores him.

In his hand he holds a purple marker. Peepers stares at it, lids hanging open, "You almost killed us over a marker?!"

Hater doesn't respond, and instead manhandles Peepers out of his seatbelt and into his lap. All the while Peepers is resisting and yelling at him, "Sir no wait a minute! What are you doing?!"

Nestled in the back of his mind Peepers has the stray thought that Hater is going to kill him.

Snap.

Peepers flinches, squeezing his eye shut.

Cold wetness bleeds on his stomach.

No that's not right it should be hot.

Slowly he opens his eyes, and is met with Hater holding his tongue out in concentration as he tilts his head. In his glove he clutches the purple marker, and stares at his shirt in concentration.

Over the abyss of red words he scribbles out in large handwriting. Peepers can tell by the inconsistent marker strokes the words are crooked. He tries to keep still, but between the cold marker tip and Hater's green eyes piercing through his torso it's difficult.

Swiftly stopping, he grips Peepers slender shoulders and twists him so his back is showing. The motions of the marker are quicker and sharper.

Swinging Peepers back to face his chest, he chucks the marker back into the sea of stuff in his van. Peepers head spins from all the unexpected movement, and his stomach strongly protests against it. His vision swims and he grips Hater's arm as an anchor.

All the while Hater is inspecting his shirt, nodding to himself.

Peepers glances down, but cannot make the words out. He pulls the shirt away from his frame, and attempts to study it. He can only make out purple scribbly lines.

Well, it can't be any worse than what he or the old woman wrote.

"It's… good." The words come out stretched, and question themselves.

Hater glares at him, "Liar! You can't see it."

Peepers sheepishly lifts his lid. He feels like when a little kid shows you a drawing and wants you to guess what it is.

"It says Lord Hater's." Hater pouts.

It takes a second for Peepers to process, but once he does pink settles in the corners of his eye and blends into lighter hues towards his pupil.

Peepers looks back down, desperately wanting to see it now. Hater wrote it right under the I Am, and when Peepers tilts his eye he can make it out a little.

"On the back is a lighting bolt since I guess there's no way you could see that. I thought you'd be good at seeing given you're an eye and you're name."

Peepers can't even be bothered to start an argument. He wrote I am Lord Hater's! The sentence is permanent in his thoughts, and whirrs in his mind. His stomach dances from joy, but leaves him feeling a little anxious.

They make eye contact, and Hater breaks it fast. He looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "Uhh yeah."

Hater slowly looks back at Peepers, and green erupts across his cheekbones.

"OKAY STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Hater plops him back down in the passenger seat, and stomps on the gas. The van zooms off, but Peepers is lost in his giddy thoughts.

Sometime later, when he finally comes back to his senses, Peepers mumbles, "Thank you Hater, sir."

Flashing behind Hater's eyes is an afterthought. He moves his head back and forth slightly, pondering. He gives in and turns to Peepers.

"That means you're mine, and you're not aloud to leave for anyone else." Hater narrows his eyes as he says this, but the uncertainty is clear as day behind his eyes and voice.

That hits Peepers hard. No ones ever wanted him before; he's always been the runt.

He has to make sure Lord Hater understands how serious he is, and how much he already cares about him.

Peepers stares at Hater who is looking away. He places his hand on Hater's arm, who jolts slightly at the unexpected contact. The surprise runs thick through his bones.

"I wouldn't want to. I'll stay with you for as long as I live, Lord Hater, sir."

Hater's response is green slithering across his cheeks again as he stubbornly keeps his eyes on the road.

For Peepers, that's enough.

To this day Peepers still has the shirt, nestled in a shared dresser on the bottom of his folded clothes in his and Lord Hater's bedroom. Not even Captain Tim can get to it.


End file.
